


Let’s Start Over

by TheWitchMaker



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Teasing, final fantasy XV kinkmeme, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchMaker/pseuds/TheWitchMaker
Summary: A forgotten kinkmeme fill. Prompt: Ardyn teasing either Ignis or Prompto to the point of desperation and tears just with words and light touches.





	Let’s Start Over

If someone had told Prompto a week ago that he'd be willingly spread out under the Chancellor of Niflheim, he probably would have slapped them. Especially after that stunt at the campground. The guy's a total creep, and the kind of person that Prompto learned to avoid in highschool. But there's something to be said for expensive liquor and small talk and no small amount of special attention.

\----

"Drinking alone, are we?"

Prompto's skin crawls at the familiar voice.

"Yeah, 'til you showed up," he grumbles. "What d'you want?"

His surly attitude doesn't seem to discourage Ardyn. He sits down right next to him at the bar and waves the bartender over.

"I'll have that 'Pheonix Blood', if you'd be so kind. Two glasses, with ice. And leave the bottle."

The bartender raises an eyebrow, and Prompto nearly drops his beer. That's some seriously expensive stuff. He'd only seen it twice before in his life. Once at a stuffy, way-too-formal party Noctis dragged him to (and then dragged him away from when they both got sick of the stifling suits and political talk), and the last time in a similar situation (some old guy trying to seduce him by throwing money around).

Ardyn pays in cash and pours himself a glass, sitting sideways on his stool and leaning against the bar.

"Won't you share a drink with me, humor a lonely old soul? I fear we may have started off on the wrong foot."

Prompto snorts and takes swig of beer. "That's an understatement."

"All the more reason for me to offer this olive branch. Forgive my misbehavior, and allow me to start over."

"Start what over? Look, dude. I'm not interested, okay? And bribing me with fancy booze isn't gonna get you in my pants."

Prompto glares daggers at Ardyn, who puts his hands up in surrender and laughs.

"I must give you credit for being partially right. I confess, I have taken an interest in you, the ray of sunshine among so many gloomy faces. However, this is not a bribe, but a gift."

He screws the cap back on the bottle of whiskey and slides it to the blond.

"I had hoped we might let bygones be bygones, but if you wish for me to leave, I shall."

Prompto glances back and forth between Ardyn's face, his 'gift,' and his own shitty beer. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't want it. He really, really wants that 'Phoenix Blood' stuff, if only because it'd make him feel cool. But accepting the gift and still making Ardyn leave would be a dick move, no matter how weird he is. And anyway, he's really not sensing any bad intentions from him. It can't hurt just to share a drink.

"Fine. But if you try anything funny, I'm outta here."

"But of course." Ardyn grins and takes a sip of his whiskey. "I wouldn't dream of letting your generosity go to waste."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Despite the lingering thoughts of 'did I just make a huge mistake?' running through his head, Prompto pours some for himself as well. He smells it first, picking up rich, enticing hints of spice and oak, along with lighter, citrus-y notes. It goes down smoothly, completely different from the cheap shit that had made him decide he hates whiskey. The ridiculously steep price is definitely warranted. He turns to Ardyn and finds the man staring at him with a soft, bemused expression.

"You seem to have enjoyed that quite a bit," he chuckles. "I'm glad."

Prompto nods. Gods, why does he feel like he's about to burst into flames? Nothing is happening. He's just drinking with a weird dude. Nothing he hasn't done before.

\---

'Just drinking' turns into 'just flirting' after two or three refills. Without the harsh burn he's used to, Prompto starts feeling the effects of the liquor faster than expected.

"C'mon, dude, don't fuck with me..." He slurs.

"Mm, and why not?"

"'Caaauuse... I'm drunk, 'n it's not nice."

Ardyn chuckles and turns the blond's head to face him.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to be good and wait patiently, won't I?"

"...... 'Kay."

Ardyn steals a kiss in the meantime, and Prompto is surprisingly fine with that. In fact, he's disappointed when it ends.

"Shall we take our leave? As much as I enjoy putting on a good show, I'm not sure our host will appreciate it. My lodgings are but a few blocks away."

"But, like, everybody's gonna freak out if I don't come home... Oh, wait, I can text 'em!"

After a few failed attempts, Prompto manages to get his phone out of his pocket and send a quick text to let his friends know he's safe, but won't be back until morning. Because he's spending the night with Ardyn. If his phone is blowing up with calls and messages from them within seconds, he sure as hell doesn't notice. He's a little too busy trying to figure out how to walk and kiss at the same time.

They both taste like whiskey, but Ardyn tastes like something else, too. Something Prompto is dead-set on figuring out as soon as the hotel room door closes behind them, even though his coordination leaves much to be desired at the moment. His earlier reluctance utterly forgotten, the blond pulls at his partner's excessive layers of clothing, only to have his hands forcibly removed every time. He doesn't even realize he's being moved until the backs of his knees hit the edge of a mattress and he topples over onto it with a drunken giggle.

"Why'ya got so much clothes? Y'know, y'don' hafta wear everything all at once," He slurs, rolling over onto his stomach.  
"You couuullld.... Wear nothin'? Tha's always good."

Prompto wriggles his butt. Ardyn presses a hand to the small of his back and holds him down firmly. He pulls his belt free from its loops and wraps it around Prompto's wrists, pulling tight enough to be secure, but not to hurt. The blond whines and tries to twist around to look at him.

"Why ya doin' that? C'mooon... I'm, like, totally consensus-ing here..."

Ardyn lifts the young man up and brings him to the head of the bed, settling him in his lap. He's already shed most of his upper clothing, and he's left in just pants and a partially-unbuttoned shirt.

"I am a man of my word, if nothing else. Someone who cannot pronounce 'consent' is not fit to give it," Ardyn explains, much to Prompto's dismay.  
"But that doesn't mean we must pass the time idly."

"Noooooo...!"

"Yeeeees. I'm afraid I simply cannot trust you to keep your hands to yourself. You make it rather difficult for me to behave."

Ardyn pulls Prompto's face close and kisses along his soft jawline, up to his ear. His hands fall to his waist with a steady pressure to keep him from squirming about.

"You haven't the slightest idea how much I'd love to just take you right now," he growls, dragging a full-body shudder and a mewl from Prompto.  
"I could. I could push you down right this second and mount you like a bitch in heat. You wouldn't walk straight for a week, except to come back for more."

Ardyn rocks his hips up as if to prove his point. Prompto inhales sharply, exhaling with a breathy "fuck, please..." He tries to grind back against the older man, but he has him in a vise-grip. All he can do is whine, helpless. Ardyn pets his hair soothingly.

"Or maybe, you're the type who prefers to take control? Perhaps you'd rather stay just like this and ride me to completion?"

Prompto can feel Ardyn's smirk against his neck and the scrape of stubble across his cheek as he withdraws to face him again. He lifts Prompto's chin to meet his gaze and strokes his bottom lip with his thumb.

"Mm. I would certainly enjoy the view. I wonder how you'll look when you bloom for me, my little sunflower. I wonder what sorts of sounds I can pull from these pretty lips."

Prompto practically melts against Ardyn's body as he kisses him again. The man's hands slip up under his shirt, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. All of a sudden, he finds himself on his back with Ardyn looming over him on his hands and knees. There's obvious hunger in his golden eyes that contrasts his gentle smile.

Ardyn lifts Prompto's shirt over his head, letting it bunch around his arms. Then he gets to work on his pants. The boy's cock is hard and bright red, seemingly the only part of his body that's unaffected by the alcohol in his system. Ardyn strokes up his length with a fingertip. Just that little touch garners a dramatic response. Prompto arches up for more, but gets far less as Ardyn elects to gently massage his balls instead.

"Pleeeease...!" He wails. Translucent precum oozes from the tip of his dick and pools in the dip of his stomach.

Ardyn licks it up greedily, pointedly avoiding his rather painful-looking erection. He trails kisses all the way back up to the blond's lips and lets him taste his own desperation. Meanwhile he continues to squeeze around the base of his dick, never giving him any real stimulation and slowly driving him insane, if his squirming and whimpering is anything to go by.

Ardyn smiles and strokes Prompto's flushed cheeks.

"Y-you're... An asshole..." Prompto sniffles. Tears begin to well up and fall. Ardyn kisses them from his skin.

"I know, darling, I know. But you've been so good for me nonetheless," he croons. He rises up on his knees and sheds his shirt and pants, and then finally frees Prompto from his makeshift bondage. He massages the red, chafed skin of his wrists apologetically.

"Can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself for just a bit longer?"

Prompto nods.

"Good boy."

Use of his hands is the only freedom Prompto regains. Ardyn is still very much in control of their pace, and he's keeping it slow and torturous. It's been ten minutes, and he still only has two copiously-lubricated fingers inside him, thrusting shallowly in and out. He can barely even feel them, except when Ardyn is generous enough to graze past his prostate.

"Splendid. You're opening up so well for me. Ah, but you're still so wonderfully tight, too...." Ardyn rambles in a deep, purring voice.  
"I can hardly wait to feel you squeezing around my cock. I would ask what position you prefer, but I must be a bit selfish... It would be a crime to pass up the opportunity to see such a darling face in the throes of ecstasy, after all."

Pompto moans hoarsely, his fingers digging into Ardyn's shoulders.

"Please, please, f-fuck..!"

"'Please' what?"

"J-just fuck me already--!"

The blond's throat tightens and he has to bite back a sob. He nearly chokes on it as Ardyn sinks into him with one steady push and a deep groan.

"Ah... All you ever had to do was ask properly," He sighs.  
"I hope-- mmh... Oh, I hope you can forgive me, but I simply can't hold back any longer..!"

Prompto's toes curl as Ardyn finally-- FINALLY-- begins fucking him. It's hard and fast, and he definitely appreciates the excessive preparation now because there's no discomfort at all. Ardyn kneels upright, towering over the freckled body arching and writhing under him, watching with a dreamy expression. After all that teasing and merciless edging, Prompto doesn't last more than a minute. Every single thrust is calculated and precise, driving the head of Ardyn's cock directly into his prostate, and he doesn't let up even as Prompto clenches tightly around him and paints himself with his release.

Ardyn leans down and nuzzles into the crook of Prompto's neck as he chases his own impending orgasm. He rambles praise endlessly, though Prompto's too far gone to really hear it. His body is oversensitive and does little more than tremble and spasm, teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain. His mind can hardly keep up. When Ardyn cums, it's with a heavy shudder and a groan that sounds quite a bit like "Mine." He stays buried within him for a minute to catch his breath, then pulls out and lies beside his blond bedmate.

"I do hope it was worth the wait," he chuckles, stroking Prompto's cheek.

Prompto's nose wrinkles and he sleepily pushes at Ardyn.

"Meeeaaaan... Keeping somebody on edge like that is evil..."

"Well, I've rarely been called a hero."

"Hmf."

Despite his pouting, the satisfaction is evident on Prompto's face and in his body language. After all, he doesn't flinch away when Ardyn tosses a blanket over them both and molds himself against his back. He just huffs again and buries his head a little deeper under the covers before drifting off.

Ardyn remains awake for a few minutes more, just enjoying the warmth, the afterglow, and the sound of Prompto's even breaths.

"Sleep well, my sunflower. We shall meet again soon enough," he whispers in his ear.

"And next time, I shall keep you as my own."


End file.
